


Open your eyes; I’m here

by blunderingcloudwalk



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunderingcloudwalk/pseuds/blunderingcloudwalk
Summary: Sougo and Kagura spend the night at her place. Things happen.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Open your eyes; I’m here

Kagura sits next to him in amicable silence on the couch, her legs tucked in. She keeps stealing small glances at Sougo’s face. In the four years that she’s known him, their relationship has changed from enemies to rivals to close friends- although they still love to compete and annoy each other. And somewhere during that time, she’s developed feelings for him. Maybe... maybe she should address it.

”China, why’re you looking at me like that? Is there something on your mind?”

Kagura avoids his gaze, but then finds herself full of resolve. Something feels off, but in a good way. She feels confident. “Sadist, you like me, yes?”

His face turns red, surprised by the question. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It’s a rare sight to see Sougo embarrassed, and it makes her smile. “You like me. It is obvious. I can tell from the way you tease me, the way you look at me-“ She moves closer to him. “And I like you.”

”Hm.” He puts his hand on top of hers. “That’s good to know.” She wraps her arms around him. “It is.” She kisses him, softly at first. She feels his hands firm on her hips and their lips separate enough for him to whisper in a low, husky voice. “Open your mouth.” 

She obeys, and the kiss deepens. Heat spreads throughout her body as he sucks on her tongue and she presses her body closer to his. They pull back, panting, and her hand is on his cheek. No words.

Kagura absentmindedly fingers the hem of his yukata, slipping it down to reveal his bare shoulders and chest. It’s a bit strange. This is their first kiss, their first time admitting their feelings, and yet she wants to go all the way. She feels the lines of his muscles and scars, and he simply stares down at her, red eyes glinting with lust. Good. He wants it too.

She tentatively places her mouth on his shoulder, sucks until a hickey forms, and the way he runs his fingers through her hair is everything. She peppers his upper body with small kisses, gaining intensity until she’s essentially biting him, and the sound he makes is like a victory, as if this is one of their competitions.

Not wanting to be outdone, Sougo does the same as he begins to unbutton her dress. Kagura relishes the warm sensation of his mouth on her collarbone. He suddenly lifts her dress over her head; she gasps as her body is almost fully exposed to him. Sougo wastes no time unhooking her bra and massaging her breasts. She can’t help but notice how _big_ and strong his hands are, cupping her chest.

A whimper escapes her when he leans down and sucks at her nipples. She reaches up, wraps her arms around him and he intensifies whatever it is that he’s doing with his mouth and she moans she needs him so much she can feel it in between her legs.

When he comes up for air, she tugs down her panties and spreads her legs, silently showing him what she wants. The way he maintains eye contact while slowly rubbing her sends a tingle down her spine. “You like that, Kagura?”

The sound of her name on his lips instead of the usual nicknames flusters her. “Y-yes...”

But to Kagura’s surprise, he pulls his hand away. “Now, that won’t do. You have to use my name when we do this, okay?”

The sadistic look in his eyes is somehow annoying but seductive at the same time, and she finds herself giving in. “Yes... Sougo.”

”Say please.”

She trembles in anticipation. ”Please, Sougo.”

He lifts Kagura’s waist and angles her slightly upward, positioning her legs on either side of his lap. Sougo enters her with two fingers and begins to thrust in and out. Kagura finds herself losing her composure, begging for it harder as she feels herself tighten around him, she hears her voice mingle with his but is unable to tell if there are words or just sounds.

She feels intensity building up; her skin is slick with sweat, her legs tremble and it seems like she can’t _feel_ anything that isn’t his fingers buried deep inside of her oh fuck _deep_ inside and she arches her back, her hips seem to move of their own accord.

” _Sou...go...”_

Kagura wonders what kind of face he has, seeing her like this, and she realizes that her eyes are closed. She opens them and sees the ceiling above her.

The ceiling? Wait, what happened to-

Kagura is mortified as she realizes that it was all a dream, and her embarrassment increases tenfold as she remembers the events of reality. She turns onto her side, clutching the blanket wrapped around her, and sees the table covered in snack wrappers, Uno cards, and dirty dishes. She recalls how Gintoki was away for an overnight job, how Sougo came over to spend the evening, and how the two of them had half-accidentally fell asleep in this very room.

She sees Sougo sitting on the couch across the table.

”Morning, China.” Kagura has an urge to slap the smug smile off of his face.

”How long were you awake? You just woke up, yes?” Kagura hopes that he doesn’t notice her blushing.

”I’ve been awake long enough to hear you moaning and whispering my name.”

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, Kagura would’ve perished right then and there. “I...I don’t know what you are talking about!”

He got up and walked over to her, sitting on the armrest of her seat. “Don’t play dumb with me. You had a dirty dream, didn’t you? You act like you’re all innocent, but you’re actually a pervert.”

Kagura sat up and moved away from him. “Am not!”

Her reaction elicited a laugh from Sougo. “You’re kinda cute when you’re embarrassed.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Kagura nearly squeaked at the sudden development, but managed to keep her wits about her. “Quit being so forward; you are going to turn into a stalker.”

“So you’re telling me that you’re not attracted to me at all, China-girl?”

Kagura simply responded by glaring at him.

”So you wouldn’t want me to do... this?” Sougo closed his eyes and leaned into her, his lips approaching hers. Kagura moved back, letting him fall face-first from the armrest onto the couch. When he looked up, his expression reminded her of a child who had candy stolen from him. Kagura began to laugh. “It’s fun to see you lose your confidence.”

“Shut up; I’m supposed to be the sadi-“

But his words were lost against her lips. His hands found her waist and she reached up to tug at his hair, which was surprisingly soft. His mouth against hers felt so much _better_ than the kiss in the dream. They separated after who-knows-how-long, hearts beating quickly. 

“You’re still not gonna admit you like me?” The two of them frowned, then began to laugh as they realized that they spoke in tandem.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as their laughter died out.

”Hey, what were we doing in your dream? Maybe we should try some-“ Kagura cut him off with a punch to the face. “Ever heard of taking things slow, you idiot?”

He smiled, grabbing her arm and twisting it as payback. “I know; it was just a joke. Although you’re the one who subconsciously wanted it.”

She sniffed, pulling her arm out of his grip.“You can’t prove anything.”

”Tsundere.”

”Sadist.”

They locked eyes for a moment before pulling away.

Kagura got up, and looked at the mess on and around the table. “Well, I guess we should clean this up, yes?”

Sougo glanced at the Justaway clock on Gintoki’s desk nearby. “No can do, China. I have to get to work, and I’m already late. Wouldn’t want to disappoint Hijikata.”

”You hate Hijikata.”

Sougo smirked. “Yeah, but I also hate cleaning.” He headed towards the door and put on his shoes.

“You are insufferable,” she called after him.

He looked back over his shoulder. “You love me.”

The words echoed through Kagura’s mind as she made her way to the front porch and watched him walk down the street, his figure growing smaller in the distance.

She wouldn’t admit it, but the words were true.


End file.
